Me, Myself and the Vampire
by BitterSweet LoveRott
Summary: Alex discovers that the past 17 years she has been living was all a lie, and that she really was part of the Paranormal world. She has reccuring dreams, and she finally figured out what it meant. ONE SHOT FOR NOW. Rated M for Language. Please leave REVIEW


**Author's Note: (VERY IMPORTANT!)**

Hey everybody! This is _BelleArrie VasseQue_ and this is what you call a _"One Shot"_ story about _Vampires_. It isn't _"Twilight" _related. Neither _"True Blood"_. It's just something I came up with while I was having troubles with completing my other story, _"I Just Met Jacob Black and I Forgot To Take Him Home". _(It's called Writer's Block people, and it happens to almost every human in the face of the planet) This is just my own _Vampire Story_, that I willingly made over the summer. And I enjoyed every bit of it, because' this is one of the stories I've made without having any _LIMITS!_

Yes, did you notice it lately? This has lots of profane words in it. This is just _'the darker side of BelleArrie VasseQue'_. I'm not really like this. This is just a side I have that I don't happen to express freely, since I have to watch my image, and to make sure that people wouldn't think of me as a profane back talking crazy freakazoid. I really don't curse, this is just a side I've been hiding for all these years.

Yes, I've also made this into a one shot, since I don't think I could afford writing it while writing _'I Just Met Jacob Black and Forgot to Take Him Home'. _But, if I do have great reviews for this one, then I'd probably continue writing it. I have rated this **M** because of the language, and whatever else there'd be in here.

I've put a lot of heart in this story, and I hope you guys like it. Please don't forget to leave Reviews. I really appreciate it. :)

* * *

**Me, Myself, and the Vampire**

_Vampire. Blake was an immortal vampire, retaining his 21 year old looks. How could I not pile up all this information inside my brain? He had weird and dazzling eyes that change color every time I look into them, as if they change with his mood. The icy, cold pale skin, avoiding sun light every time he can. The not-having-lunch thing, the unexplainable speed, the inhuman strength, it all comes back to me now. Everything else about him seemed to be normally found in most of the people I know, like the natural avoiding of blood, the sparkling bright teeth, and the inevitable smile that every one swoons to. The perfect looks that no one other than him seems to have._

_What was my reaction to this? Can he see it in my face that I have figured it out? I kept my face free from all expressions, maybe he wouldn't notice. I just looked into his eyes, to make everything non-suspicious and enigmatic._

_I stared directly at his face, reminding myself to stay calm, and to show no sign of fear. Then suddenly, his mouth pulled into a slight smirk, showing his teeth, when his two canines grew longer, and sharper. That's when I began freaking out. I didn't actually freak out, my eyes just grew larger and my jaw fell open. My heart pounded faster, my pulse rate beat faster, and my breathing went faster. Everything became faster. And then, that's when I figured out that he already knew that I knew._

_"I know that you'd figure it out." He chuckled out, as he suddenly was in front of me within milliseconds. He grabbed my shoulders, and his face pulled in closer, to my neck. His cold breath tingled down my spine, which gave me goose bumps. He came closer and closer, and I was still hypnotized by his smile, and the tingle his breath gave me. Of course I didn't want this, but there was a part of me that did. A part of me which was controlled by him, and I don't know how strong he was to control that part, that made it natural for me to want what was happening._

_"Alex…" He whispered just below my ear. I felt his cold breath on my skin, and I felt an aftershock of electric waves tingling down my spine. "Close your eyes, and tilt your head a little bit, babe." He ordered. Of course, being partially hypnotized, I obeyed his every word. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head all the way, exposing my neck. "That's better." He added, as his cold fangs touched my throat. It was as sharp as newly burnt needles, rubbing against your skin. Then he pulled away._

_"Do you mind?" Blake asked blankly, emotionless. He was asking my permission. Or was he? Then, he pulled in much closer, actually touching his lips on my neck. I felt his fangs plunging through my skin. It was painful, but at the same time, it numbed my neck. I gave out a soft moan, and my legs then suddenly felt numb. I fell into his arms that clawed my skin as he continued his feeding. That's when I began drifting away, and finally realizing that it was all a little dream, and or nightmare. _

_Or was it? _

* * *

I got out of bed, my heart rate has gone fast, and so did my breathing and my pulse rate. I headed for the bathroom, to wash up. I was sweating bullets, and I was kind of stressing out because of the dream. I cupped my hands, and collected water, and then quickly pushed it toward my face. I washed every inch of my face, my forehead, cheeks, chin and neck. I washed it all, that's when I saw something that made my jaw drop.

I saw two blemishes just right at the side of my neck. I touched the two mole-like blemishes, as I flinched when I felt them. It made my whole neck ache whenever I came close to touching them. The dream, was it real? Or was these marks just insect bites?

I freaked over myself that I ran out of the bathroom screaming. I hurried down the stairs, and hopefully, I didn't trip over my feet. My mom was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. I hadn't noticed that it was only seven in the morning. Of course, before mom went out of the house to go work again, she'd prepare me breakfast. Ivy must've heard me scream my way down stairs and worried to death on the reason why the hell I was screaming.

"Alexandra Jane Mitchell! Why are you screaming on the top of your lungs in seven o' clock in the morning?" She asked me frantically, still holding a spatula in her hand. She must be making eggs again. I hesitated to give her my answer since it might be something she would just see as a bug bite, but I also hesitated since she might think a real vampire must've bitten me last night and might bring me to some old witch in the woods to have me exorcised. I won't let her think of anything like that, or else I'd be running like a caribou down Myrtle Avenue. Then I finally made up my decision to just show her the bite marks and give her opinion on the subject.

"Alexandra Jane Mitchell..." Ivy had repeated my name in disbelief. Her eyes widened in surprise to see two vampire bite marks on the side of my neck. She ran out of words to say when she saw it. "How could this happen?" She almost shrieked in horror, but instead let out a soft whisper on the subject. "They made a deal that they wouldn't touch you, or me, or anyone else in this family?" She added. What?! She knew of this? How could she not tell me what the truth was? How could she not tell me that she had a history with vampires? What was she thinking when she didn't tell me the truth?! She should know that I would eventually find out! What kind of a mother was she?!

"Stop bad mouthing me Alexandra Jane Mitchell!" She said aloud as I heard her say my name three times. But wait, how did she know that I was secretly bad mouthing her inside my mind? Oh no! I wish that she'd tell me that she couldn't read minds, specifically my mind.

"Yes, Alex, I can read your mind, and I know where you got those Vampire marks. Sit down and I'll explain it to you." She walked inside the kitchen and sat down on one of the mahogany brown chairs. She pointed to the seat right opposite of her, and without hesitation, I sat down with a serious look on my face. She has some explaining to do, and I won't let her go easily without having my conscious satisfied with an answer.

"You see, a long time ago, long before you were born, I had sexual relations with a vampire, and he had me pregnant, and that baby was you. When you were born, I told him that he can't be with me anymore, and I tried to stake him." _What?!_ You wanted to stake a vampire? It's like trying to bungee jump from a hundred foot tall building by a string?! It's dangerous to try, or even to have it pop up in your mind! "Yes, I understand. But he wouldn't leave me alone. Since I knew the whole vampire secret, the law said I couldn't be left alive to go with that thought in my mind, so they decided to make a contract with me. I wasn't allowed to meet anymore vampires, and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone the secret, even to my upcoming husband and child, and they would leave me and my family alone. So I signed the contract by letting a drop of my blood sign it. And they did, until now."

"But I didn't even know that one of the people in my school was a vampire? And I wasn't having a relationship with one either. There was just one guy in my school that gave me suspicions about the fact." I explained to her calmly and Blake's face popped in my mind. His fangs showed, sharp and shiny, his eyes watching my every move as blood dripped from my neck on the field trip when a torn caught to the skin of my neck, and the vibe of lust coming from him, the lust for my blood. It made my mother flinch and her stomach churn. I could feel it inside this room.

"So, Blake's his name, huh? What gave you suspicions on what he is?" She asked me. I scanned her face, and observed her expression, but I know I couldn't, at least without her noticing it. She could read my mind and I had nothing to do with it. I guess I could block my thoughts so that she wouldn't know, but then, this wasn't the right time to block my thoughts. I'll do it some other time.

"Yes, Blake Randall was his name, and he's been observing me since the first day I've been in Seattle High. Grace and Hazel told me that he had a reputation of breaking hearts, so I've been trying to avoid him, but then, there were some signals he'd been giving away, and I've been having these vibes. He was incredibly pale, and when we first touched, his hand was as ice cold as the concrete floor. His eyes often change color from orange, to blue, to green, to black, to purple and red. It was just like a mood ring, and I've observed that whenever his eyes change color, so does his mood. He had sharp teeth that grow longer when he seemed amused or when he's facing danger. He didn't eat that much and he avoided the sun. Then I had weird recurring dreams that involve him being a vampire, but they always get interrupted. But finally, last night, the dream continued and it ended up with him plunging his fangs on my throat. I woke up this morning all sweaty, and I saw this." I pointed to my neck after the whole explanation. She didn't seem shocked. She just seemed a little bit surprised that I knew and observed this much about him, giving my hypothesis that Blake was a vampire a complete positive.

"Ah yes, _Randall_, he must be the Lord Vampire's great grandson. He was born in the 1890's and turned in the twentieth century. He really gave himself away by not even avoiding the daughter of a _Raines_." She smiled, amused.

"My real full name was _Alexandra Jane Raines_?" I asked her, confused.

"No. Actually you're real birth name was Alexandra Brandy Raines. We used to call you Randy. See, you were born a Raines, and so was I. You got your real last name from me, but then, I married your dad. He didn't know that I could read minds, and he didn't know that I used to date vampires. He also didn't know that my last name was Raines." What was the last name she told dad when they were getting married? Wow, mom was such a big liar, why couldn't I be just like her.

"Cause' I'll always know when you're lying, Alex. And I used the last name _Dawson_. So I was like _Darlene Ivan Dawson_, though I really was _Darlene Ivan Raines_, and now, I go by the name _Darlene Ivan Mitchell_. Nobody ever knows this information except for the Vampire Law, you and me." She said amused. Oh I get it. It was rather confusing, but I got it. I didn't know when I began understanding. There was another wave of vibes that crashed my thought process, like a wave hitting sharp rocks by the sea shore.

"Now, to explain your _weird vibes_, don't worry about those. You'll get used to them later. And just like you've recently found out, I could read minds, therefore am telepathic. You, you could feel what the people are feeling, whether they're saying the truth or the lie, whether they're hiding something. You also feel their emotions, and once you come into close contact with them, you see their whole thought process from the past two weeks. You'd also have a vibe on what they'd do next, and '_involuntarily'_ know how to defend yourself, or back yourself up." She made small quotations on the air when she mentions 'involuntarily'. That gave me a small shock. It was like I had unlimited super powers that I could use in a day to day basis. It was like I'm half psychic, half telepathic, half clairvoyant and everything else that comes near this psychic juju.

"I know right? It's cooler than you could ever imagine. It's even cooler than what I could do. You would be a very good interrogator or detective when you have that kind of power. You could even be a judge and a lawyer. You could have a really big future, Alex." I was no way thinking about my future. I was thinking about what I'd be able to do in school when I could predict all these stuff, but I also realize the hazards on me. People might use me a lot, and they might even try to give me death threats. But, they won't be able to use that on me when I know every move they'd be making. Then I realized, Blake was a vampire, and my telepathic, vampire dating mom just confirmed it to me. Now what?

"And about your bites, I'm going to go to the Vampire Congress to talk about that. They just violated the contract by going near my family, and by letting me explain to you almost everything that I've been through." She looked at me, and I stared back at her shiny dark brown jeweled eyes. I've also noticed that we've been having a one way conversation. But once I get my control over my _'hidden talent'_ this won't be a one way conversation anymore. We'd be able to talk about stuff without having dad hear about all of this. But, it did remind me of one thing.

"Wait a second, if you go to _'The Vampire Congress'_ and demand them for going near your family, won't they sue you too by breaking _what_ you signed for? By not telling anyone else what you know and what you've figured out." I added, and she realized it. She gave a loud _Oh_ and a nod, but though she was trying to tell me that everything was alright and I need not to worry about anything, I felt a sudden vibe from her that she was actually having a bad vibe from her decision.

"Don't you dare take any auras from me, Alexandra Brandy Raines?!" That was the first time I've ever heard my real birth name used by my momma as a threat to me, to ground me for a week. So I decided to stop getting any vibes or Auras - as what she called them, from her. But then, it also got me thinking. What was the _Vampire Congress_, and why did my mom make a deal with them when she knew that vampires are different from people, and that they could easily trick you?

"The Vampire Congress is equivalent to our politics. They keep vampires in track, and they also keep the humans that know about vampires in track. So it's like serving two countries at a time. The Vampire Congress has their leader. Their leader is Lord Vampire Vendreton, Dre to others. He's the great grandfather of this Blake kid in your school, and like Blake, there are more vampires in your school that you are not aware of." She warned me with a serious expression.

"Yeah, I've got a feeling about that. I've also been suspecting boys named Robert and Sterling. And girls like Victoria, Charlotte and Dawn. But, I've also been suspecting a boy named Taylor and his sister Tara, but he had a different vibe coming from him. It's like he's completely different from the first five people I've mentioned." I explained to him about the few people I've been suspecting to be pretty paranormal and weird. Robert and Sterling were quite dashing, but unlike Blake, they seemed to enjoy communicating with humans. Victoria was just like Blake, but Charlotte and Dawn weren't. Then there was Taylor and Tara, who wasn't even close to Blake's personality. They had a small group of friends with them during lunch, and then suddenly a huge cult after school.

"Was his surname, by any chance being Lancaster?" She whispered to me silently. Good, Taylor was a vampire too? He was a really nice person and he ends up being a bloodsucking parasite. I heard myself snort a laugh and continue her explanation.

"No. The Lancaster's weren't vampires, but they sure do have a long history with them. The Lancaster and the Thornton's are shape shifters. They could turn into any animal they want to be whenever they want to be, but it comes to age. It's just like puberty, except for the fact that you'd become stuck in the paranormal world." WHAT?! Taylor and Tara Lancaster are Shape Shifters?! That means they could turn into wolves. And they were friendly to me. Next thing you'd know there are witches, wizards and nymphs too.

"Yes, there are. Witches, Wizards, Nymphs, Demons, Angels, etcetera. They're located all over in Seattle, and you'd just be surprised on how many of those students in your school is part of all these Paranormal Crap." I am overwhelmed. I've been living in a world filled with the paranormal, supernatural, the weird and freaky all along. But it was no reason to go back to Seattle, if mom really did know that she has to avoid the paranormal.

"I've always thought about you, on how you should know all these information sooner or later. I can't hide this from you forever, especially when you have forever to live." WHAT?! "Yes. You are immortal. You're growing right now and you'd reach your maximum growth when you become twenty one. Right now, you're still undergoing the process." Okay, I think I was about to faint. Blake, a vampire, Taylor, a shape shifter, me, immortal, this can't all be happening. I've been alive for the past seventeen years, and nobody even cared to tell me the truth.

"Cause' nobody even ever knew the truth, and I was the only one around you who knew of this entire secret, everybody who's in the paranormal business become immortal, but apparently in different ages. The Vampires retain whatever age they were turned, but natural born vampires retain their twenty one year old looks. Shape shifters retain their eighteen year old appearance, Angels, twenty one, Demons, twenty one, Nymphs, fifteen, and the half vampires like you, twenty one. You'll grow until you become physically twenty one, which is in about three years." Okay, _now I know_ everything. I was about to stop aging in three years.

"Mom, I need to go to school now. Thank you for telling me the truth." I can't take anymore of this paranormal juju. I've got to let Blake know that I've already figured it out, and maybe he'd butt out of my life for the rest of forever. I stood up, grabbed a bright and dark red apple with my right hand and took a bite of it. I sported a scarf, to hide the bite marks, and headed for school riding my Chevrolet Impala and thought of everything that went on.

The drive to school was mostly silent. I made sure the radio was off so that I could concentrate well enough on the road, my thoughts, and my new found talent all at once. She said I could influence people, let them feel what I feel and let them know what I _want_ them to know. She also said that I could know what the _people_ are feeling, and would give me a vibe about what they'd eventually do next. I was caught in traffic. The driver in front of me, driving a fabulous sports car, a bright, cherry red colored, _Dodge Viper_. There was smoke arising from his car, and a very temperamental truck driver and his truck, apparently filled with fruits and vegetables, were right in front of them, actually causing the traffic.

"Hey, you insane son of a bitch! Why don't you just focus on the road for a minute, instead of having that phone so stuck far up in your ass?" The angry truck driving man screamed from across. There was only one police handling the situation, and I think the business man is only getting redder with furiousness with the temperamental truck driver. Everything was going insane and out of place, and I was nearly late for school. I guess this was a really good time to test my abilities, or maybe _disabilities_, if you'd really take it literally. I ran out of my car, disregarding the other hotheaded drivers and passengers behind me, though they began influencing me every second further. I met the truck driver, the business man and the policeman, and stood in front of the three of them, and in between the two angry drivers.

"Good Morning, Sir. I just wanted to tell you that I'm very late for my classes, and that exact situation might actually be affecting most of the people here, and the three of you. I'm guessing this business man here must already be in his office, arranging files and arrangements, mostly for his schedule today. I'm also guessing this fine truck delivery man here, must already be making his deliveries to such shops where he is needed." I carefully interpreted every single vibe coming off of them, as those vibes began sticking to me like cobwebs on a haunted house. Now, for the hard part, trying to concentrate on influencing them, to make their bad vibes disappear and replace them with good vibes of being workaholics and lucky driving men. I touched each of their shoulders and began my concentration. "Now, if you don't mind, I have an important schedule in front of me too. I have school, and I have to be there to take a quiz, that I'd prepared for, for the past two days. How about the three of you forget about everything happening in here, and just continue with our daily lives, okay?" I hope this works.

Then suddenly I felt the three men's heads snap up, smiles brighten their faces, and I began feeling the ease of their vibes, beginning to separate from me and just go wherever the wind blows.

"Well, I don't have a problem anymore. I have a very good job, a very beautiful wife to go home too. I think I could forget about this whole situation and just let it pass." The business man formally said, as if nothing ever happened at all.

"Yes. I have two beautiful daughters I have to feed, including the whole nation. If I don't get this truck to the market, I'm going to get fired. I think I could let this little incident pass too." Now, we all smiled. The truck driver looked at the business man, and the business man did the same. They offered their hands to each other, and began shaking it.

"Thank you very much for settling this conversation, miss. I hope you have a nice day, and I hope you have a nice trip to your school, and successfully finish that pop quiz." The policeman interrupted from the sidelines, and I smiled. Wow, I think I really get the hang of this. This is a really cool ability. I could influence people, they could actually tell me what they want, and I would be able to make a careful judgment. I think I'm going to be a great judge, if _that_ idea ever goes to my mind, or the people from the department of Justice would actually let me be a judge, when I apparently _will_ stop growing at age twenty one.

I walked back to my car, an old _Chevrolet Impala_. I love that car even though it may seem like a very ancient, slow and destructive instrument. I consider it as a part of my world, and that without it I wouldn't be able to accomplish the few things I accomplished before. I drove silently to school, and carefully parked my Chevy. I got out, and there, I saw my friends' Hazel and Grace, walking from the cloudy and foggy distance towards me with smiles on their faces. And right behind them, the pale and eye-widening face of Blake Randall appearing from the hazy background, was staring right back at me.

"Alex! How was the weekend?" Hazel's high pitched harmonic voice welcomed my new ears, after two days without her triangle like voice, wind chimes related or either the sound of the whistling of the trees.

"Oh, the weekend has been great, except for the fact that there has been a number of recurring dreams haunting me for the past two days. And they were nothing but the supernatural and the paranormal, the abnormal and etcetera." Yes. I was saying this about six cars away from Blake. I hope he hears me, cause' I know he can. I remembered the dream, so vivid, so clear. The pale face inches away from me, coal black eyes staring me down, light brown hair, tangled in all the right places, bright and white sharp fangs, showing my reflection. It sent a long chill down my spine.

"What's it about?" Grace asked. Oh, how she was as sweet as ever. Her tone was like honey to my ears, sweet, soft, cured. Her voice was very pleasant to hear. It was like something I was used to hearing, unlike Hazel's high pitched voice, which was usually fit for _Opera_ music, very high, very beautiful to hear, but sometimes quite tiresome.

"Weird stuff, you know, like _vampires_." I put the stress on the word vampire, specifically the letter 'v' and 'p'. My eyes widened, trying to make the topic scary. I totally forgot about my abilities to influence people, and when I tried to make them scared, their eyes actually widened in disbelief like mine, as if they saw a ghost pass by them. I looked behind him to see that Blake's stare hasn't moved from me, thought I saw him looking a bit lower, not meeting my eyes, but apparently still has his eyes from me. My hands were freezing cold at this temperature, and it made me wrap them around my neck. Usually I'd put them behind my knees, on the other side of my elbows, or wrapped around my neck, where the heat usually stays longer. Then I noticed Blake's eyes move from something he was staring at a while ago, to my eyes, my light brown depths. _Oh My God! Blake's after my blood!_ This wasn't shocking. I'm not afraid of him anymore, after what mom had told me this morning.

"Oh, it might only be something that scared the hell out of you the night before. You must be really scared to have recurring dreams about such creatures that don't exist." Oh Hazel, if you only knew. If you only knew, almost 10% of the school's population is mythical, including me and Blake. He happens to be a vampire, and I happen to be something of the extraordinary. I can influence people, and I could feel their influence on me, too. Hazel, Hazel, Hazel.

"Well yeah. It might only be some recurring nightmare from a movie I watched. Can't believe I even kept watching those vampire movies, filled with nothing but sex, lust and romance. Why can't they just make a Vampire Comedy anyways? I think it'd be as best in grossing as those Vampire Romance." I had to say it, to keep Hazel and Grace off my back for a while. But really, my opinion came from my heart. Why can't they just make comedies instead of horror? Vampires can be funny too, you know. But this little story book I'm in, the one where shape shifters, vampires, nymphs and supernatural power having humans, is not the type of book I was looking for my life to be based on.

"Yeah, but those Vampire Movies really are _amazing_, with the fangs, the makeup, the Goth looks, _everything_. Sometimes, I just hate it when Hollywood makes actors where lots of white make up, colored contacts, fake fangs, black clothes and etcetera, etcetera. It bugs me a lot." And there goes _'Amazing Grace'_ with her sarcastic words of wisdom. Yeah, it's goody-two-shoes Grace, whom I feel vibes of lust from every single time, now and then. Not for me of course, but for someone we always seem to be seeing around. Yes, you guessed it, Blake. It's a real struggle for her, with her and her purity ring, having to be around Blake's presence.

"Could we stop with the vampire topic, it's actually getting to my mind. If I get insomnia tonight, I'm blaming the two of you." That's right. If I happen to have a nightmare of Blake plunging his fangs into my cold neck _again_, and not even able to move with the hypnotizing thing, I'm going to haunt you guys. I hope that doesn't happen in reality. Cause' if it does happen, at least I'd already have my abilities to control him, and to make him stop what he'd be doing. But I hope he won't be able to influence me first, before I influence him.

"You started it, with your dreams, and such. How 'bout we just head to class before a real _vampire_ plunges on each of us. Grace as an appetizer, you as the main course, and me as the dessert. I deserve to be the dessert, Alex." I don't care to criticize her opinion, but I think she'd be better off as the main course. I'd rather not be in the menu. God, if you guys only knew, I think you won't even have the guts to say that in person.

"Sure, whatever, let's go." I led the way to class, Hazel was too full of herself, and Grace was too busy staring down six cars away at Blake. We passed him, his car, and his posse of Victoria and Dawn. They acted like they were his girlfriends, or something. As if, they were there to make sure Blake was in no trouble, to protect the secret, and so that none of them would go out of control for their need of blood. Robert, Sterling and Charlotte were a separate group, but they occasionally have group meetings every week. Blake seemed rather bothered, interested, curious and devious, mostly devious though. His face was blank and seemed the same to the other students, but to me, it was some mask to block away what he was really feeling, something that my gift made possible for me to do.

* * *

_Lunch_, one of the most interesting parts in school, it's the part where you can casually interact with friends, other people. Where you can gossip, tell secrets, talk about the tests, the lessons, what happened in between class, who was called to go to the Principal's office. It was all too good, thank God, the food here tasted better than the food at my old school. I hardly even eat sometimes, but when I do eat, it at least costs me three plates. It depends on how much energy I wasted. Today was _different_, completely different. I wasted so much energy on my new ability that I think I'm eating too much. This might be my second plate.

Hazel and Grace were focusing on their usual gossiping, while I was far too stuck up in my food that I didn't even mind what they were talking about. I caught the words in my mind, while mindlessly chewing and swallowing whatever food there is on my plate. Something about a boy who climbed up a rope at gym, his hand slipped at the rope and he fell to the ground, breaking his arm. How disappointing to hear, that a student, hoping to Ace the Gym's Physical Test, epically fails, and even broke his arm in the process. Coach Jackson better give that boy an A, or else I'll be the one breaking his arm for him. (Or, forcibly making him guilty, you know what I could do)

I felt a sudden tap on my left arm, and it was Grace. Yes, the only times she taps me like this during lunch, is whether she has news about the _Cool_ Table, or the _'Vampire Table'_ as my little inside joke, or if she's trying to catch my attention about something.

"Alex, woo hoo, stop stuffing your face with food. Your stomach won't take it all in!" She exaggerated. Aw, hell no. It'll all fit in my stomach. I'd had a very shocking day today, especially during the night when I had the dream, and during breakfast when my mom told me that I was a Daughter of a Vampire. I also controlled people arguing in the middle of the highway. Hey! Could I tell them? Mom didn't say anything against that, but maybe they'd control me, use me for their own benefits. Ugh, I hate when that happens. I have these _trust issues_, since I as thirteen, and until now, I have problems with trusting anybody. That's why I kept venting these feeling on my journal, a place where I can draw, paint, vent and everything.

"Stop it Grace. I'm just hungry. _Really, really hungry_, hungry enough to eat a horse, and one pony, so don't get in the way, or else I might _accidentally_ bite your arm off." Of course, as a reaction to my words, she pulled her arm away and I continued eating. _New York Deli Platter_, my second one actually, which wasn't mine, really. It belonged to Hazel. Since, she was on a diet, I think she wouldn't mind if I got her lunch. As soon as I finished eating, I stretched myself on my seat, turned my head (I even felt a little cracking noise come out too), and exhaled. _Ah! That was a well spent lunch. _I looked around to see that Victoria, Dawn and Blake were observing me. I looked away and tried to focus on something else, when I saw Robert, Sterling and Charlotte, staring at me the way the last three vampires were. _God Damn it! They're unto me_. I looked away immediately and focused on the table I was in. Oh, how I wish that Blake wasn't in almost every one of my classes, or Victoria, or Sterling or Charlotte. Every class I go to has a _reeking bloodsucker_ in them!

* * *

Class passed by as if the day was being chased by a demon across a long hallway, and well I'll be damned, I liked my classes today. Every lesson seemed to be interesting. The quiz given to us by a teacher was an easy one, and if Blake wasn't really staring at me like a piece of rib eyed steak in an all you can eat buffet for the past six classes, I think this day would actually make my top ten most fun school days, though school wasn't really a choice for me, today was a fun and remarkable day.

I was about to exit the classroom when someone pulled me out of the doorway and dragged me to the lockers, where my back pounded as the person pushed my shoulders to make sure I stay in place. It was a powerful person, must be Blake. Then, surprised I was, seeing Victoria, the one holding me into place. There was Dawn behind her, laughing with a menacing smile, and from nowhere, Blake's familiar face came to mine and Victoria released me immediately.

"Isn't a simple _'I need to talk to you'_ enough for you people?" Apparently, it wasn't. The two women behind me, flaming, red haired, green eyed Victoria, who was more terrifying when you were a foot away from her, and sweet looking, brunette, blue eyed Dawn, who was as sweet as Hazel, but when she speaks, you hear nothing but pure ferocity, he eyes and her smile, wicked, devious and… _seductive._ Just like almost all of the vampires.

"Well, our signals aren't working out for you. And when we called you earlier at lunch, you just looked away. I think it'd be better if we get you ourselves." Blake, the only male vampire of this posse, said. How disgusting? What are they, someone who could summon me whenever they want me, or are in need of me? They've _got_ to be kidding me. I'm not that easy to fool, though sometimes, I might be as naïve as hell. I still have a working human mind that can tell me want I want, can or can't do. I make my own decisions for myself, thank you very much. "And if you're wondering why I couldn't get you myself is because, I didn't want anyone to think that something's going on. I want everything to remain calm, cool, collected, and completely _under-the-radar_." Oh, so now he's calling 'Victoria's Rough Housing' under the radar? What is he, oh yeah, I forgot, _a VAMPIRE!_

"Coward! Why don't you just tell me what you want with me and get things over with?" Victoria and Dawn laugh at my funny mistake in words. Calling them cowards isn't really a very nice way to talk to Vampires, especially with Victoria's easy flinging temper. But, Blake remained motionless and blank, as if he wasn't affected by the word. He stared straight at me with light brown jewels, as if he's trying to tell me something. Why couldn't I understand it? Shouldn't there already be waves of emotion coming from him, hitting my consciousness, interpreting what he's feeling?

"Oh yes, we're complete cowards. I have to give you props, though. You didn't faint, or scream, or _burst into tears_." Dawn's mouth pulled into a menacing smirk. I felt a growl escape my throat, which rarely happens though. I could really use some three wishes now: One, I wish that I wasn't the daughter of a vampire. Two, I wish I was back in Tennessee. And Three, I wish my life was of a normal teenager's. That there be no _vampires_, no _shape shifters_, _nymphs_, _maenads_, _mermaids_ or whatever else that goes against the silent everyday cycle of normal life.

"Dawn. Victoria. You may leave me now to deal with _Alexandra_ alone. Go meet up with the others." Blake ordered them, and their faces turned serious. As if _he_ was the son of a god. _Oh wait, yeah he is, being great grandson to Lord Dre, the leader of the vampire congress, yippee_. I thought sarcastically. The two Vampires disappeared in the hallways, as quick as a blink, and only Blake and I remained. God, it was dismissal and almost everyone's already out and about. It is Monday anyways. They should be home, doing homework or just simply slacking off.

I remained pressed against the lockers, with Blake trapping me between his strong and sturdy arms, which made me, think of how bad the lockers might be dented because of this. I wasn't sure how strong he was, but I'm pretty sure he strong enough to bend even the slightest of metals. If he couldn't, then well, I think I might be stronger than him, even for this bit.

"Listen, I want you to…" I interrupted him, lifting my hand up to signal _'Shh'_ I held his shoulders down, bent low enough to escape, but I didn't run. Instead, I explained. Yes, I am not afraid of him. Actually, I am really irritated with him. His whole existence bugs me. Oh, now what? I'm an opposing team for the Vampire fan clubs of 'Twilight', 'True Blood' and 'Vampire Diaries'. What's wrong with people now a day?

"Oh no, I'm not listening to you. _This_ stops now. I refuse to listen to you. I refuse to _do_ what you want me to do. I refuse to talk to you, Victoria or Dawn. Now, if you could excuse me, I've got to go home before my mom throws a fit." I slowly walked away from him, and surprisingly, he let me go. It felt pretty _good_. Till' I felt a set of ice cold fingers wrap around my right arm, and slammed me back to the lockers with _great force_. This time, I even felt myself bruise. He gripped my neck, strong enough to choke me, but still it didn't. It just gave me fear.

"Listen!" He barred his teeth, and his canines were fully extended, long enough to be considered as fangs. The hallways remained empty, no teacher, no student, no staff member, just him, me and the walls. I tried to unclasp his hands from my throat, but then I realized trying would lead to nothing, probably only decreasing my energy. "I've tried talking to you in so many nice ways, and you just kept getting stubborn and stubborn. _Now_, I'm not taking no for an answer, and in case you say no, I'm completely capable of carrying you to my car, unconscious, and bring you to my home, got that?" Now, Blake was _completely_ and _utterly_ menacing. I forced words out, but his grip on my throat was too tight, that I only managed to nod a little. He let go of my throat and his fangs retracted, right before my eyes. He grabbed my right arm again, and began dragging me outside, as I just followed his footsteps, even though if they kept on a pace as fast as running. He led me to his Dodge, something I'd dazed over for days. It was a beautiful sports car I'd want to drive for the next eternity. Blake pushed me inside, and headed for the driver's side. _Jerk!_

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to have dinner."

"I'm not entirely sure that its dinner you want from me."

"You're not sure that I want _dinner_ from you?" He emphasized the word 'dinner', and it made me think of something. What if he knew that _I_ knew? What'd he do to me and my mom, and my dad? I can't afford to lose my life now, nor even think about losing my life, or my blood! I'm totally afraid of needles! The doctor's are not going to like this, so are the vamps. They're not going to like discovering, and being discovered, in this way anyways, I hope.

"Relax. I was kidding." Well, what kind of humor was that? I nearly forgot to breathe! He was not amusing, his _attitude_ was not amusing. And his air conditioner was off the chain! It was like colder than the max! Everything happing right now, the fact that I'm in Blake's car, is very, very disturbing. Why am I even in this exact situation, when it wasn't a choice that I be my mother's daughter?

"Why me, when you could have any other girl in this school? Practically, you're every girl's fantasy in this town. And where are you taking me, specifically?"

"Cause, you have something _those other girls_ don't seem to have, that no one knows, and that I have figured out. And, we're going to _'The Pink Door'_. I hope you like Italian." Of course, somewhere far away and fancy like, 'The Pink Door' for the perfect kidnapping. I haven't heard of that place, and I don't even know where it is. For God's sake, I'm a Tennessee Girl. I don't belong in Seattle. I haven't even explored the city fully.

The rest of the trip was silent, concentrated and cold. It was a twenty minute trip. Not as far as I've expected, but it was far enough to have me worrying about what my mom would be thinking, or far enough to have twilight present upon us. It was getting darker outside, and I started to feel a bit afraid. We got to what he so called 'The Pink Door', we entered, he got us a table and the usual continued. Cue the waiter, please. Anybody who could become a witness would be perfect.

"If you don't mind, I'd have lasagna and a can of coke regular." I wasn't even ashamed that I was ordering in front of Blake's face. He's the so called _date_ anyways, it's dinner time, I'm hungry as hell, he doesn't eat, so what was I supposed to do? Wait for him to offer me to order? Not in his lifetime. I snuck a glance at him, and he looked quite amused.

"That's all." Blake added and the waiter left. It was quite odd to see him like that, especially right now wherein I knew what his exact intentions were. In complete amazement, his intentions were clean, and nothing was filled with reeking lust for blood. "How interesting, you deciding to be served first. Very outgoing, instead of the usual looking down, waiting for the guy to ask the girl to pick out something she'd eat. No _trying hard to get_ crap."

"Okay, could we cut the chit chat, what do you want from me?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about it now?"

"I don't care. As long as there are witnesses, and etcetera. Just get on with it. My mom's seriously going to throw a fit." And I'm not kidding. This part was the real stuff. No shit.

"How feisty, aren't we? Just wait your turn like every other girl, will you?" Well, no. I'm not just _any other_ girl. I'm _the _girl, the girl who's going to kick your ass if you don't get on with the show. I'm not like any other girl who could just get pushed around. I have a voice, and that's a strong voice, with a strong personality to go with it. I can do anything I want, and there's nothing you can do about it.

"I _will_ not wait just like any other girl. I already told you earlier, I'm not going to do whatever you want me to do. I'm a free American, and you can just rip my throat out if you've got anything to say about that. Thank You." The waiter returned to our table and dropped off a coke in can and a glass. Of course, I'd had to say thank you. It's against my momma's teaching's if I let a guy pass by, giving me a kindness, without saying him a thank you, even if _I_ wasn't in the mood.

"You're right. You're not just any other girl. You seem different." He leaned closer. I felt conscious about what we looked like, so I pulled back and leaned on my chair. I began looking around and I noticed how high-class the people were in here. That meant that this restaurant wasn't easily afforded by just anyone. I even think that whenever the bill comes out, it'd be a _big_ number. I hope I brought my wallet.

"Just tell me half of what you want to tell me. And why didn't you order anything?" The waiter arrived and brought me a platter of Lasagna. It looked delicious. I opened my can of Coke, took a small sip, just to wet my parched throat. I grabbed my fork and stabbed the lasagna, and shoved it in my mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted good!

"Oh, don't play coy, Alexandra. I know that you know what I am and the gang."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"AHA! So you do know that we're not normal students!" GAH! I fell for it again! Those coy moments with Blake, utterly saying anything to make sure no silence comes in between us. I choked on my piece of lasagna and immediately used the coke to drown it all out. Lord Have Mercy! "Are you all right?" He sounded concerned. Well of course he should, he could act way better than I could. He acted like he wasn't the monster he was now!

"Shush! You honestly didn't know that I knew all this time?" I said in disbelief. I chewed on another piece of lasagna and continued our chitter-chatter.

"I don't think you knew it all along. I have a clue that you just figured it out today. Your mom told you, didn't she? And you kept on giving clues that you _already_ knew. I just had to pile up all the information and just play coy with you till' you slipped. And it worked." He said, laughing amusingly, as if he won a bet and he's gloating to each and everyone's face!

"First of all, you're evil, very evil. Second of all, _stop calling me ALEXANDRA!_" If the _Pink Door_ wasn't such a full house today, and everybody isn't talking with each other, everybody would probably already be staring at us. I can't believe I just screamed that aloud, anything just to keep everybody to focus on us. I need as much witnesses as possible, or else, _ANEMIA_.

"Don't shout. Everybody's attention will be on us, and my little secret will be revealed. If my secret gets revealed, I'd have to hypnotize every single soul in this room, and then, I'm going to have to kill you." That made me froze, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Usually, my heart skips a beat whenever I'm in love, not during times when I'm scared to death by some vampire. "Kidding again." He chuckled. I hate his _bland humor_. It scares me to death!

"I hate you Blake Randall, you, your _posse_, and your stupid humor. It scares me, and I don't like being scared. It isn't amusing to my side." I crossed my arms on my chest, after finishing my last piece of lasagna, and my last sip of coke. I raised my arm to the waiter and asked for the bill, of course, I'm the _gentleman_ here. He's just a gay vampire who can't handle his own swagger.

"Here's your bill, ma'am." The waited returned and he had the bill in hand. What?! Twenty bucks for a lousy piece of lasagna with coke? I can't afford that! I only got fifty dollars in my wallet, and that'd be my allowance for the whole week! I'm not that rich, and my mom's the type of woman who _'saves for my college education'_. My eyes widened, and reached for my baby blue colored wallet. I took out the fifty dollar bill, and in a quick blink of an eye, the bill was gone and there was a credit card on the bill, just in between the leather booklet.

"Allow me."

"Uh, no. I'll pay for it, I ate it anyway."

"Then, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay for all of this?"

"You'd be the kind of gentleman who believes in equality, and who'd let me pay for what I've done, alright? Now, let go of the card and let me pay for this." Finally he got his card and took it away. I put in my money on the leather booklet. The waiter gathered it, and whispered to us.

"You must be an interesting _couple_, aren't you?"

"Oh, we're not a couple. I'm not even sure if we're friends. He just dragged me out of school and took me out for dinner so that we could '_talk_'." I made imaginary quotation marks on the word _talk_. The waiter smirked, and walked away. He might be gay. As soon as the waiter was far enough, Blake leaned in again and smiled.

"You know, you're very feminist? Let's go." He said as the waiter came back and gave me my receipt and change. We exit the door and there his Dodge was, waiting up front. He helped me on the other side and then we drove silently back to school, till' he passed by. Oh, he's going to drop me off of my house, my mother's going to kill me if she figures out that I'm associating with vampires.

"Just make a right here and my house is a couple blocks away." He still didn't stop. He just accelerated faster and faster. Oh, I know this is going to happen! I just knew it that he wouldn't just let me off the hook without a taste of good old AB Negative. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my house remember? Don't worry, we're heading to my room and I promise we _will_ be alone." Oh, now he tells me not to worry. Nothing gets me more worried than the thought of being alone in a secluded room with a blood thirsty vampire. I leaned on my seat, clutching the seat on either sides, and just stared straight on the road. It's already 6:30pm. Thirty minutes till' the end of my weekend curfew. I'm so busted!

* * *

We got to his so called, _House_, and it looked better than I expected. It looked normal. I was expecting something medieval, or something old, like from the 1800's. But it looked like any normal house. It wasn't that open, but it was nice. It had nice yellow walls, bright and open windows, and flowers outside. It looked nice, even under the dark and the shades of moonlight. _Beautiful_. He parked just outside and helped me out to the big yellow house.

"No comment?" He asked and I just shook my head, still mesmerized by the beauty of the house. My dad was an architect and he showed me the beauties of a simple building, and this was beyond a simple building. It could be less luxurious than a mansion, but as elegant. He lead me inside, opened the door, and then I was surprised. The inside looked just as bright as the outside. White fluorescent lights, flowers and everything. I've expected something worse. Everything was perfect, till someone approached us. An average tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes, being as dazzling as hell, he was _Sterling_.

"Hey Blake! Who's this pretty lady who smells so good?" Was that a compliment, or was that a time wherein I should be already scared and dead. He smiled a very hypnotizing smile, and it was filled with threat. Hey, he called me pretty, but he also commented that I _smelled_ good. To a vampire, that might be quite _frightening_.

"Sterling, Alex. Alex, Sterling."

"Pleased to meet you." Sterling and I shook hands, and I just followed Blake. We climbed up stairs, and surprisingly, the stairs are much higher and more exhausting to climb up to than what I've expected. We got to the dorms and there were plenty of girls, probably Victoria and the others. I ignored them and kept my face blank.

"Hey Blake! Promise to leave us a drop! I sense it's AB Negative!" I heard a girl's high pitched voice, chime through the hallways. It made me flinch, how'd she know my blood was AB Negative? Of course, they have sharp noses, how could I forget? Blake led me to his room, closed the door and locked it. The room was crème colored, and there was no bed. They probably don't sleep too, but stay allergic to the light. There was a small desk, where I sat down, and just waited. Blake paced around the room, and I could feel myself sweat bullets in this suspense.

"Nice scarf. Why don't you take it off for a moment?" I held my scarf, and made sure it was taped to my skin securely. I wrapped my hands around my neck tightly, that it almost made my breathing harder. My breathing got faster as my heart rate got as fast as a rap tempo. I tried not to meet his eyes, and I tried to use my ability on him. I hope it works.

"Don't try anything stupid, Alex. You know that the _bigger_ guy always wins. Just remove the scarf and the show me your neck." I hesitated from doing it and just held my neck tighter, I felt Blake's hand slither up my back and run his hands through my wavy, black, shoulder length hair. Then he moved his hands to my scarf, and removed it in an instant, exposing the tan skin beneath, and the bite marks on them. I shivered under his cold touch. It was like hugging a metal pole during winter in a bathing suit. It was _very_ uncomfortable.

"See, that isn't so bad. And, what's this?" Okay, this moment was beginning to feel very uncomfortable to me. He touched the marks on my neck, and it sent electric waves down my spine, and involuntarily making me hiss. "That hurt didn't it. What happened? Were you having wet dreams?" Son of a bitch! That was _not_ a wet dream! I didn't even have pleasure having that dream! The worst dream _ever_. Can't believe he'd even bring that crap up. I stood up and walked away from him, grabbed the doorknob. I felt a cold hand wrap around my arm.

"Are you really sure you want to exit that door, and explore an entire house filled with blood thirsty vampires?"

"Well, I don't think staying in a secluded room, alone with you makes a difference? I'd rather have vampires feast on me, than being feasted on a vampire all, and having me all to himself. Be charitable, Blake." That was stupid. Can't believe I even said that.

"That was uncalled for. Why don't you just sit down, relax, and we'll talk this over."

"I will not sit down, if you keep on touching my neck, and staring at me like I'm some piece of meat. I am extremely more delicious than a piece of meat." God! I think sometimes, I've got to learn how to think before I speak. The words coming out of my mouth aren't really very pleasant to hear.

"Come on, just one sip!" THE HELL! That _bastard_! How dare he even ask that? He knows, and hell, everybody else knows that I'd rather be road killed, trampled by a heard of wildebeests, get my eyes clawed out by a cat and have my blood be all over my house, rather than having a stupid, obnoxious and pushy superhuman to drink, or even have a single taste of my blood.

"Over my _dead and drained_ body! Sides', I think you've already got your taste last night! And how the hell did you get inside of my house?"

"We have our ways."

"Do you know that trespassing on other people's properties is against the law? I could have ya'll arrested! I could even make sure that ya'll get a lifetime of imprisonment!"

"Well, we don't really care whether you have us arrested. A whole lifetime of imprisonment for American's lasts for 22 years only. Once we get out, we'd be ready to hunt you down, you, your family, and your friends. It'd be a total '_all you can drink_' buffet for us. And haven't you heard your blood, soul and body belong to _us_." He ran his hand down my spine. What a pedophile! And what did he mean that my whole person belongs to him? That's a complete outrage! I'm a free man, and I'm ready to vote a year later!

"Yes. When your mom indeed signed that contract where she promised that we would never get close to her, you and the rest of your family, that would be complete unacceptable to us. She offered us her soul, but she was about to age. We'd rather have young and eternal souls. So we picked yours instead. She doesn't get a say in it. I promised to take care of you, and that I wouldn't drink from you without permission, so your mom agreed. It's either that, or we kill you both." He said it without even straining himself. It was like he didn't even try to keep the secret away from my ears. This shocked me to death. I belonged to a soulless, blood sucking freak and his family. I can't believe my mom sold our souls to them just like a piece of jewelry being sold to the pawnshop for extra cash. I began tearing. I was so speechless, that I'd rather be an emotionless mannequin today, now and forever, than having to accept my whole humanity.

"Just relax, Alex. I promise you, there would be no pain at all. Just sit back, and I promise, you'd be inside the safety of your home quicker than you can say _'I'm afraid'_. So don't hold back now. I promise, everything will be okay." He dragged me to a small Navligio Sofa. Of course, I knew what it was; we had one just like it back in Tennessee. My dad's an interior designing freak too. I lay my head on one of the arms and just closed my eyes, feeling a tear jerk down my face. I just thought about how my whole life was an entire joke, and I don't think I even know what I am anymore. I'm just a basic hallucination of a teenager's fantasy, with these vampires nowadays.

I felt hands on my shoulders press me down flat on the couch, and then I felt a cold breath run up and down my neck. I also felt a sudden shift in weight on my waist. I tried not to feel anything, but it was just unavoidable, especially for a kid like me, who usually vents her feelings on Microsoft Word. Every detail picked up on my mind and listed on the piece of a paper, a blank canvas or a blank page. Then I also felt sudden friction scrape the side of my neck, making me jerk involuntarily.

"Just relax, Alex." And then, I relaxed. I lift my chin up a little to make it not much more of a struggle for him. I still had my eyes closed. I don't want to see anything. I don't even want to _feel_ anything, as if I had a choice in that. It's just such a drag. And finally, I felt two sharp fangs puncture my neck and felt a tongue rubbing against my skin. It felt very wet, uncomfortable, and very painful. It was like there was a sore wound in my body, being directly struck by the sun's hot rays, and everything was bright and painful, but behind that pain, was a hint of pleasure, rocking me off to the core of my existence.

Suddenly, my brain disconnected from my body and I began pushing him hard on my neck, and then the friction become stronger and stronger against my hot skin. I moaned against this unlisted pleasure, and suddenly, I began passing out under his cold grip, and there, the last image on my head was what I had dreamt a night ago, Blake on my neck, puncture marks on my skin, and the image of a vampire draining my blood.


End file.
